


The Pleasure's All Mine, Darling

by ToATrashBrainrot



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Concerts, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, First Dates, First Love, Gothic, M/M, Multi, Music, Musicals, Nonbinary Character, Other, Post-Wizards (Tales of Arcadia), Punk, Rock and Roll, Study Date, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToATrashBrainrot/pseuds/ToATrashBrainrot
Summary: Two teen wizards, in (what they think is), unrequited love.A ten-day road trip across the country. In one time-traveling skiff.Too much time together makes their hearts flutter a little(ok, a lot) when the other smiles.Their borderline romantic hangout sessions end with them staying at each other's apartments.Drafted love letters and confessions left unsent. Neither is willing to own up to their feelings.Dream-like candlelight lit dinners and stargazing as they fall head over heels so hard for each other. (Like how Douxie fell so hard from the skiff he nearly died.)And a salty Archie having to watch Douxie moon at Zoe.(Maybe Archie will offer them relationship advice to make them be a couple?)Will they ever be able to acknowledge their love for each other?
Relationships: Aaarrrgghh/Blinkous "Blinky" Galadrigal, Claire Nuñez & Zoe, Eli Pepperjack/Krel Tarron, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Zoe, Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Kudos: 6





	The Pleasure's All Mine, Darling

Hey all! 

I'm new here :D

You can call me Mulholland! (xe/they- ask respectful questions about my pronouns if you have any!) Helpful Resource/Info: <https://lgbta.wikia.org/wiki/Neopronouns>

You can request oneshots of the ships (romantic or platonic) of the ones that I have tagged.

I do not do and will not do NSFW so please do not request that.

Anyways the oneshots will mostly be Zouxie(Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Zoe.

And I will be including my own headcanons. Such as both Zoe and Douxie will be trans/bi or whatever other headcanons I wish to include.

I will not be accepting hate on my pronouns/ships/work/headcanons etc.(of course constructive criticism/giving tips is acceptable!)

If you are homophobic/biphobic/transphobic, leave this, get a life, and educate yourself a bit.

Ok that's it for now. 

I'm not sure how often I'll be updating(cuz highschool)

Bye!!


End file.
